1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus connectable to an information processing Terminal and capable of communication therewith.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional apparatus of this kind, for example, a facsimile apparatus in which instructions can be given from an operation panel provided in said apparatus or from an information processing terminal connected to the main body of the facsimile apparatus, the instructions given by these instruction means are not particularly classified.
Also in such conventional facsimile apparatus in which instructions can be given from the operation panel provided in said apparatus or from an information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus, the management information for the communications transmitted or received by the operation of said operation panel is separated from that for the communications transmitted or received by the instruction from the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus.
Also in a conventional facsimile apparatus capable of sending the communication management information to the information processing terminal, there are separately provided a buffer for temporarily storing the image data and a buffer for temporarily storing the communication management information. For this reason it is necessary to secure, on a RAM, an area for temporarily storing the communication management information.
In the above-mentioned conventional facsimile apparatus in which instructions can be given from the operation panel and from the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus, it is inconvenient that the management information for the communications transmitted or received by the operation of the operation panel is not separated from that for the communications transmitted or received by the instructions from the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus.
Also in such conventional facsimile apparatus in which instructions can be given from the operation panel and from the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus, the management information for the communications transmitted by the operation of the operation panel can be separated from that for still untransmitted communications, but the management information for the communications transmitted by the instructions from the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus cannot be separated from that for still untransmitted communications. For this reason, on the information processing terminal connected to the facsimile apparatus, it is not possible to separate the communication management information which is already present at the last observation of said information and the information newly added after said last observation.
Also in the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting the communication management information to the information processing terminal, there are separately provided a buffer for temporarily storing the image data and a buffer for temporarily storing the communication management information. For this reason an area for temporarily storing the communication management information has to be secured on a RAM, and the efficiency of memory utilization is undesirably low.